This Is Just The Beginning
by FiftyLegends
Summary: My father always said that the greatest things happen with patience. I've been waiting for something special in my life to happen and maybe the Bella's will be that special thing. These girls are all pretty great. I'm Beca Mitchell and I'm a newbie to the Acapella world.


Beca stood in her assigned spot just like every other day. She was no longer focused on the faint sent of perfume mixed with a hint of sweat in the auditorium. The week long intense rehearsals full of cardio, singing exercises, and running their performance multiple times was coming to an end. _Hell time, _as most of the Bellas called it, lasted for two weeks and started at twelve in the afternoon and ended around eight at night on good days.

The DJ sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as Aubrey once again stopped mid-routine, commented about how it wasn't good enough, and then re-started. She was exhausted, the routine seemed like it kept going and going. She couldn't take any more for the day.

Chloe could sense that Beca strayed from the group, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that it would upset Aubrey. Beca made her way to her belongings next to a chair. She sat down and grabbed a once frozen water bottle from her bag. There was a sense of relief as she felt the small drops of precipitation falling down on to her fingertips.

Well, until Aubrey did actually notice her absence. _Shit, _Beca thought. All attention was on her now. She felt slightly uncomfortable being watched by all of her peers at once.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aubrey glanced at Beca.

"I'm taking a break. How about you?" Aubrey scoffed and crossed her arms. Beca smirked, she loved getting a rise out of the blonde every once and a while.

"No no no. We need to get this perfect for regionals." Aubrey pointed to the empty space in the formation where Beca was supposed to be. "Get back there, Beca."

"You've got to be joking. Please tell me that you're joking, Right?" Beca said with a sarcastic voice, she knew to herself that she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Aubrey remained pointing while she shook her head 'no.'

"Do you not see that all of us, other than you and Chloe, look like complete sweat balls? They're tired. I'm tired. We're tired."

Aubrey turned around to face the acapella group, she examined most of their faces. Some look like they were sleep deprived, others looked like they were going through heat stroke. The blonde let out a breath, she would never admit it out loud, but Beca was right.

"Everyone find a seat." Said Aubrey. The Bellas silently thanked Beca for bailing them out of torture. Beca finally had the chance to unscrew the cap to her water bottle. The now room temperature water soothed her throat, she licked her lips and re-capped the bottle. She noticed that it was only half filled after she drank.

Beca put the bottle down and joined in on a conversation between Fat Amy and Stacie. Cynthia Rose was sitting with them also, but was too preoccupied with her phone.

"You girls good?"

"I thought the blonde she devil was lying that there would be cardio, I didn't think it would ever be this bad." Fat Amy replied, practically wheezing. Stacie nodded her head as a reply.

"Okay, If you were a guy, which one of the Bellas would you bang?"

"Whoa. Where did that come from Stacie?" Amy giggled and walked away, leaving Beca in a one to one conversation. Beca felt weird. On one hand she could have answered that question honestly but she didn't want to let any of the girls in yet, she was closed off most of the time.

After a few minutes of other random questions from Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe made their way to stand in front of the chalk board. Aubrey cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"When I'm done with this announcement, you can leave," A cheer erupted from the girls. It was nearing nine o'clock and everyone wanted to go back to their dorms and call it a night. Chloe placed her thumb and index finger near her mouth and made a loud whistle. The sound echoed through the room, it was loud and high pitched but it regained the attention of the group.

"As you all should know, the second Bella camping trip is happening next week," Chloe proceeded with the announcement. A few groans came from her audience.

"What about classes?" Someone blurted from the back.

"We've already spoken to the dean, he said that the longest we can stay on the trip without being counted missing is four days. The plan is that we leave Barden on Friday morning and return Monday afternoon." Aubrey answered and then leaned over to Chloe to whisper something in her ear.

Chloe shook her head in understanding and walked away. When Chloe came back she had a small black top hat. Beca came to the conclusion that it was filled with paper. _This is beyond cheesy_, she thought.

The hat was now in Aubrey's possession. Beca could not pass up another opportunity to irritate the blonde.

"Are you gonna pull a rabbit out of it, Aubrey?" The DJ hollered from her seat. Beca gained laughs from the members, even Chloe. However Aubrey scoffed at her comment and attempted to move on.

"So what's the point of camping?" Stacie complained.

"It's to bring us all closer together," Chloe piped up from beside Aubrey.

"The outdoors is nasty. If you wanted us to bond then you should have planned a spa get away or something."

"True, but the forest doesn't have Wi-Fi or good cell service. So we'd only have each other to talk to. Plus we've tried the spa thing before, it didn't end well." Aubrey added.

"Who are we sharing tents with? Unless it's a cabin with actual rooms." Amy chimed in.

"That's where the hat comes in," continued Aubrey while taking a slip of paper then handing the hat over to Lily. "Each slip has a number. Each number is in there twice because there's an even number of us. The person with the same number is the person that you're sharing a tent with. Simple."

The small black hat made its way around, the amount of paper getting smaller and smaller until it landed in Chloe's hands. Beca unfolded the paper and stared at it. There were many people she really did not want to be roomed, well, tented with. Aubrey was on the top of that list. She looked around and tried to guess which girls were paired with each other. She guessed that Amy was probably going to be paired with Lily.

Aubrey told the girls to raise their hands as their numbers were called, to see who they would be staying with. Aubrey proceeded to call out numbers.

_One. _Cynthia Rose raised her and looked around. She did not see another hand in the air. Cynthia's arm was slowly inching back down, until she finally saw the arm of Jessica raise. She gave her a thumbs up to let her know that she saw her.

_Two._ Fat Amy raised her hand next. _This is it, _Beca thought. She looked directly at Lily, who also had her hand up. _Called it._

"I have three." Aubrey stated.

"Oh, great. My roommate is a buzzkill. This is going to suck." Stacie blurted, oblivious to other people's feelings, she didn't care.

"I'm not that bad.." Aubrey trailed off, attempting to mask the hurt in her voice. Beca felt bad, she looked at the co-captain. She looked vulnerable. Chloe picked up on the blonde's actions and gently rubbed her friend's back in support and comfort.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey." Stacie apologized. Chloe took over the number calling task. Beca was growing anxious. Her mental list of preferred roommates was crossed out.

"And I have four." The redhead said, it gained Beca's attention. She immediately raised her hand. Chloe gave Beca a small wink then called out the last number. Aubrey calmed down and returned to the position as main speaker. She decided to tell them a few things that they needed to bring themselves for the trip.

By then Beca zoned out and threw her head back to relax. Beca refocused when she heard the commotion of chairs being dragged and the sound of footsteps getting faint from everyone leaving. She gathered her things and moved her chair to the side.

When she turned around she was met with the Bella's co-captain, Chloe. Chloe smiled at Beca and squealed, "This is going to be aca-awesome."

A smile also crept upon Beca's face as she mumbled a "Whatever." Then Beca started to walk out of the rehearsal space. Before exiting she looked back to her future tent-mate.

_This can't be that bad,_ she thought.


End file.
